


Theft

by Masium



Series: Whispers of the Air [2]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unnamed Children - Freeform, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: Once again, Auice has stolen something from the Club in broad daylight.
Series: Whispers of the Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641139
Kudos: 4





	Theft

Days in Redacre were always quiet. Nothing ever happened during the day. People went to school, they were taught and they went home. The others that lived in the boxcar and practically slept all day or worked through the evidence they had sorted through.

But it wasn't all bad. Even if the place was falling apart, it still had that homely feel to it. But Auice wasn't there to sleep that day. She was there for a much greater purpose. One that she would never admit to another human or a single Voice.

Her pockets were stuffed full as she made her way through the boxcar, a kind wave given to those she passed, an innocent smile plastered on her face. There was always little traffic in the early morning, everyone was still tired from the previous nights. Only few were capable of keeping the early morning rise with the restless nights. Deceit hidden behind her mask as she entered the ‘Ritual car’, they would suspect her to be returning to slumber as she frequently did, or perhaps she would pray once more. As always, it was bare from life aside from those who slept. But they did not matter, the only thing that mattered the mirror on the other side of the room.

She couldn't count how many times she had seen the mirror in her life. But it always gave off an eerie feeling, she never knew how she should feel about it. But she mostly ignored the feeling, it would not benefit her in anyway to falter from the area that she slept in frequently. She loved the nights where she could rest properly, without being made to move through the town and work throughout the night.

There was rarely ever any light in this room. But the rays from above lit it up enough that one could sleep but another could see nearly everything in the car. But of course, there was a dark spot. A place rarely looked for items. They wouldn't suspect a person to be there.

She slowly crept past the ones who slumbered and stood in front of the mirror. She had prayed to it multiple times but she had never received a response. Still she waited for the day where her dreams would be visited.

She looked behind her once more, checking to see if she was being watched before she slowly moved around the mirror. Before taking a seat behind it. It was much darker behind here, it would be hard to see her even if someone did look.

She looked past the mirror one final time, checking to see if the members had been awakened at all from her actions. Not a single one stirred from their places. She had managed to silently move through the boxcar once again. She let out a sigh of relief as she hid behind the mirror once more.

Her hand slid to her pocket, slowly removing one of the items inside. It was wrapped in some sort of paper, as she held it delicately, as if it may shatter if it was moved too hastily.

The paper fell to the side with a soft crinkle. As she held the item in her hand before freezing as a noise echoed through the chamber. Someone had opened the door.

The footsteps grew closer. They were moving towards her. But she knew she would not be discovered. Her plan would not fail.

As she had done, they stopped in front of the mirror. The ruffling of clothes followed before a metallic item was placed on a wooden surface. A lighter clicked on and a small fire crackled away. A Light of Rebellion was lit once more.

The person let out a sigh, before mumbling something. A prayer to whichever God they followed. It did not matter, they would be gone soon and her activity would resume. She was patient enough to sit idle as they spoke.

There were several prayers from the person. She knew not who it was, nor what they were wishing for. But they were nervous about their actions. Clearly something had happened recently, something she could learn about.

She leaned against the mirror slightly as the person spoke, listening as best she could as the person mumbled. She was careful not to make any sounds as the person spoke. This was likely a private prayer, it wasn't her fault they had decided to make it at that time, and if she was to hear something that she was not supposed to hear?

Well, that still was not her fault.

Soon, the door slid open once more, before finally shutting. The silence of the room returned as Auice let out a sigh. Finally, she could return to her activity.

Looking over the small object in her hand, she let a small smile appear as she brought it up to her face. 

A crunch was followed by a content sigh as the cookie was torn apart. The previous person's prayers were forgotten as she indulged herself in the baking she had taken. Frosting stuck to the sides of her mouth but she paid them no attention.

Once again, Auice had snuck away with most of the cookies she found in the box cars each day. She didn't know who made them, nor why no one else seemed to take them. But she did not complain, there would always be more for her that way.

She didn't even care if others said it was stealing. They should have gotten up earlier if they wanted any.

Besides, she had left some behind. It wasn't like she could eat them all.

Ten carefully wrapped packages were removed from her pockets, revealing multiple cookies, all designed to resemble the symbols of the Voices. She had taken at least two of each. It didn't matter what Voice it displayed, just as long as it was edible.

She silently thanked whoever created these. But it was unlikely she would ever thank the person face to face.


End file.
